


The Forest

by WanderingSooty



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, robrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingSooty/pseuds/WanderingSooty
Summary: When Raven loses control of her powers, Robin takes her into the wilderness where she can't hurt anyone while she tries to bring her emotions under control.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Raven
Kudos: 24





	The Forest

**Author's Note:**

> A short intro to a Robrae series. I don't have a schedule for updating but will try for once a week. Hope you enjoy!

The air was cold and still. The only sound was the rhythmic thump of Robin's axe into the tree. He wasn't sure how long they would be staying here, but he wanted to chop most of his wood in winter so the trees had a chance to regrow.

He finished cutting a wedge out of the tree and set his axe down. It only took a small push to topple the tree. Then he began to break it down to bring back to their camp. He liked this work. The circumstances they were currently in not so much, but there was something about bringing a tree down that was oddly satisfying.

It took him a few hours in total to cut the trunk into thirds, load up his sled and drag it back to their camp. He would go back for the smaller pieces later. Raven was sitting outside the camper wrapped up in a hoodie.

"Hey," he called out, "have you been feeling any better today?"

Raven looked up and Robin could see that her eyes were glowing red and her cheeks were damp with tears.

"I can't… I can't…" she stammered. Robin abandoned the sled and pulled her into a hug as sobs wracked her body.

"It's ok. Shhh…"

She felt so small in his arms.


End file.
